A Drunken Romance
by froggygal81
Summary: A Des and Sheelagh Fic (Sorry I missed a bit in the first Chapter, but it is up now)Now finished
1. Default Chapter

Des Taviner was standing in the hall way talking to Reg Hollis, Sheelagh Murphy come walking down the hall, she see's the perfect opportunity to get Des back for his flirting, She goes up to them makes it look like she's walking past them. She suddenly stops Shoves him into the wall and walks off laughing.  
  
R: What was all that about?  
  
D: No idea I'll catch ya later Reggie babe.  
  
Runs down the hall.  
  
D: Sheelagh!  
  
S: Yes?  
  
D: what did u do that for?  
  
S: No reason  
  
D: wana go for a drink after work just the two of us?  
  
S: And why would I wana do that?  
  
D: Because it'll be fun.  
  
S: Ok then me out side after work. Bye Des!  
  
D: Bye Sheelagh.  
  
After work  
  
D: Ready Sgt?  
  
S: Yep lets go!  
  
D: Ok my cars out front!  
  
They walk to his car, Get in and drive to the pub in silence there both very nervous. They get to the pub and go inside. Des goes and gets them some drinks while Sheelagh sits down and thinks about why she would come here with Des, des comes over with the drinks.  
  
D: Here you go.  
  
D: So why did u push me into the wall?  
  
S: It was pay back  
  
D: For what?  
  
S: Flirting with me.  
  
D: I don't flirt with u.  
  
S: Yes u do Des.  
  
D: Yes but u flirt back with me Sheelagh!  
  
S: I know that Des.  
  
D: Then why do u complain when I do it?  
  
S: because u do it in public I do it in private!  
  
D: Oh Yeah do u call flirting with me in front of Victims, Suspects and witnesses and also in Custody In Private?  
  
S: I do not flirt with you in Custody!  
  
D: Oh sorry what would u call it then?  
  
S: Teasing you!  
  
D: Funny Sheelagh!  
  
S: Want another drink?  
  
D: Yes Please!  
  
Sheelagh goes up and gets the drinks!  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
D: I have a question for u Sheelagh.  
  
S: What?  
  
D: Would u like to stay at my place tonite?  
  
S: Yes!  
  
D: Ready to go Sgt?  
  
S: Yep!  
  
Des and Sheelagh get up and go back to Des's House.  
  
Des Place  
  
D: Do you want another drink? S: Yes plz! D: Ok but first I have to tell you something! S: What? D: I like you! S: I like you too! Des pulls her closer to him and kisses her, they go up to his bedroom.  
  
The next morning Sheelagh wakes up first to find Des lying next to her in his bed. S: ARGHH! What the hell did I do? Des wakes up with a start! D: What the hell r u doing here? S: I don't know. D: Did we like sleep together? S: I think so but it was a mistake. D: Was it really? S: I don't know all I know is that we have to go to work. I'll give u answer later. D: Ok then lets go! 


	2. Later that day

Later that day!  
  
D: Do u wana forget last night?  
  
S: Yes!  
  
D: Fine then!  
  
Des walks out angry, Sheelagh see's him walk into the men's toilets, Sheelagh suddenly realises that she wants him, She walks into the men's toilet, Des is washing his hands She spins him around and kisses him.  
  
D: Wow!  
  
S: I'm sorry! I don't regret last night!  
  
Des lifts her up onto the bench.  
  
D: You serious?  
  
S: Of course!  
  
D: So can we do it again then?  
  
S: Yep!  
  
Des starts kissing her there like that when... Phil Hunter walks in.  
  
P: Omfg! Something to spread around the station!  
  
D: No! Plz don't!  
  
S: Let him! Ok then Phil go ahead and tell everyone!  
  
P: Don't worry I will!  
  
D: Sheelagh!! I don't want everyone to know!  
  
S: Why you embarrasse?  
  
D: No!  
  
S: Yes you are! And all this time I thought you wanted me!  
  
D: I do!  
  
S: Whateva! Cya later Phil!  
  
Sheelagh walks out angry and upset. She goes into her office and sits down!  
  
D: Babe! I do love you but I'm not ready for the whole world to know, just yet!  
  
S: Why not?  
  
D: Because I'm scared that once everyone knows you will get convinced to leave me!  
  
S: I will never leave you Des! I love you! I have always had strong feelings for you!  
  
D: Really?  
  
S: Yes! Since I joined Sun Hill, your all I have wanted!  
  
D: Your all I want! I couldn't stand losing you! I just wish I had found you sooner so that we could of had children together!  
  
S: We still can! 


	3. Happy Beginnings

D: WHAT!!!!!!!! Are you sure u wana go through that?  
  
S: Yep, as long as you promise your not gonna run off on me!  
  
D: I would never run off on you, I love you too much!  
  
S: And to think I almost let you go! I have to split with my husband today will you come with me?  
  
D: Of course I will! When do you wana do it?  
  
S: Now ok?  
  
D: Sure lets go!  
  
They walk out of the station and go to Patrick's house.  
  
S: Patrick! Are you home?  
  
P: Yep! I'm in the kitchen!  
  
S: We need to talk!  
  
P: About?  
  
S: Our marriage!  
  
P: What's Des doing here?  
  
S: He's here just in case!  
  
P: What's going on?  
  
S: I want a divorce!  
  
P: WHAT!!!!!!!!!! Why would you want that?  
  
S: Because, I don't love you anymore!  
  
P: So what, 23 years of marriage and 3 kids not good enough for you any more?  
  
S: Excatly 23 years of been married to you is enough to send anyone to the nuthouse!  
  
P: Get the hell out of my house!  
  
S: Don't worry! I was planning to! C'mon Des!  
  
D: Coming Babe!  
  
P: What did you just call her?  
  
D: Babe! You gotta problem with that? It's not like she's yours anymore, she's mine now!  
  
Sheelagh and Des go up to her room and pack her bags then they head back to the car and go back to the station. A few days later Sheelagh found out she was pregnant. Des was over the moon, and so was Sheelagh. Patrick just left it at that, what was the point he knew he couldn't win her back even if he wanted to. Yes they did live happily ever after they got married 8 months later and on the same night Sheelagh went into Labour in the middle of the ceremony so they didn't even get to say there vows. Des was as high as a rocket, he couldn't believe he had got a Wife and a daughter on the same night. Sheelagh's kids moved in with them and they brought a bigger house.  
  
THE END 


End file.
